The Flash: New Feelings
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Caitlin/Barry) Barry has lost Iris but his feelings for a certain Star Labs member rose higher than anything he has ever felt before, will he gather the courage to ask her out on a date or will mouth fail to produce words.


The Flash: New Feelings

(The 1st of the Caitlin/Barry Saga… please enjoy)

Barry had no clue what was happening to him but somehow he had managed to run impossibly fast unlike anything ever seen before, Iris smile filled his senses as he saw her in Jitters but then it all came tumbling down around him as he saw her and Eddie Thawn her father's partner kissing in a café, he felt his heart shatter but the sound of something nearby brought him back with a bang, a police chase was in progress and Barry's world slowed down again allowing him to get a good look at the driver "Clyde Mardon"

Iris had told him he and his brother mark died after their plane went down the night the accelerator blew, Joe's partner died that night.

Barry chased after the black mustang and dived through the window, gripping the wheel tight he turned it sharply sending the car flying off the ground and rolled along the ground.

Clyde Mardon got out of the wreck and walked away "Hey Mardon!" Barry yelled wiping the cut off his head as Mardon turned to him.

Clyde turned towards him and soon fog started to surround them but Barry was once again caught off guard by a blazing horn and the Wrecked Mustang was hit by another car, the explosion was loud and cleared most of the fog as Barry sped out of the way, guilt filled him as he realised that he reacted without thinking and somebody died because of it.

Cisco was creating new toys as well as the suit that was to replace fire fighters usual attire but will eventually become the Flash's suit.

Caitlin was monitoring Barry's vitals but Barry was focused on the fact that he had lost Iris, she had not even told him about the relationship with Eddie, maybe it just was not meant to be.

Caitlin mostly after those first few days was no longer cold towards him and became much friendlier towards him which made him happy, she had lost her fiancé in the explosion and Barry was starting to feel his feelings for her building.

Caitlin on the other hand was focused on her work to realise the effect she had on the heroic speedster, Barry began to investigate a serial killing in the warehouse district when he found a Meta-human: this Meta-human was different though… his eyes were blood red, teeth like razors and his strength unmatched by anything he had ever seen before.

Hissing hungrily the Meta-human moved forward but Barry sped out of the way and soon Barry was speeding off with the creature trying to keep up, Barry slid around corners and up along the walls and even ran across the ceilings which made Cisco more excited since the supersonic punch Barry did in his fight with Tony.

Dodging and retaliating Barry knocked the Meta-human clean out for the count with a powerful punch to the face.

Star Labs:

"Nice going bro, especially with running on the ceiling" Cisco grinned manly hugging Barry.

Caitlin laughed and smiled to herself as she watched Barry, she had no felt this way since Ronny and her were together before Star Labs blew.

"Nice going Mr Allen" Doctor Wells said with a smile.

"Is that cell going to hold him?" Barry asked and Cisco nodded "yeah it'll hold him" he replied.

West Residence:

Barry came home and found Eddie and Iris on the couch holding onto each other.

"Ugh please get a room" he said and they laughed to themselves as Barry went to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"Hey Barry, why don't you invite Caitlin on a double date?" Iris asked and Barry coughed in surprise as he was drinking water when she said those words.

"What?" he replied with wide eyes.

"I can tell you like her… a lot so why don't you go for it?" Iris asked and Eddie nodded "she is right Barry, I can tell you are in love with her"

"Great love advice from you 2, when did the world and I not know" he raised his hands in mock surrender.

Iris threw a pillow at him and Eddie laughed as Barry stuck his tongue out at them before heading to his room.

Caitlin's apartment:

Caitlin was sat in her apartment looking at the pictures of her and Ronny together, a glass of wine on the table as she looked at each picture with a loving smile and tears in her eyes as she remembered the last time she saw him "Caitlin…. I have to go" he said to her before heading down to the accelerator and that was the last time she saw him alive before the explosion.

Her feelings for Barry was confusing to say the least, Ronny was gone and Barry was now the Flash and saving lives all the whilst hunting for his mother's killer, she could not help but feel overwhelming love for the speedster after everything that had happened he had remained the same as he always was.

A knock at the door drew her attention and Caitlin sighed getting to her feet and walked over to the door wondering who it was at 9:30pm, opening the door she smiled when she found Barry standing before her in his black jacket and trousers.

"Barry" she greeted.

"Hey Caitlin… I was wondering if we can talk" he said looking nervous and Caitlin nodded as she stood to the side and he entered.

"Is everything ok?" she asked concerned at how nervous he was.

"I wanted to ask you something" he said slowly losing his nerve.

"Ok" she motioned for him to continue.

"I was wondering… if…you…like to…" he stopped halfway through and took a deep breath but still no words came out.

"What?" she asked smirking at how nervous he is.

"I want to know if you would like to go on a date with me?" he asked closing his eyes waiting for her reaction.

"Why Barry Allen… are you asking me out?" she teased and he smirked "Yes I am" he said with a firm nod and Caitlin smiled kissing his cheek "Yes" she said and Barry's eyes widened in shock "Really?" he asked not believing his ears.

"Yes" she repeated and he grinned bright "Great"

They bid their goodnights as Barry left to sort out their date plans, being the Flash has its benefits after all.

(Hope you enjoyed the 1st in a new saga featuring Barry and Caitlin)

Lycanboy666


End file.
